


The Daughter of Forest and the Wedger

by Asteriskiel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad Elvish Translations, Bad Khudzul Translations, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), F/M, First Love, Headcanon, Heterosexuality, Khuzdul, Love Confessions, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteriskiel/pseuds/Asteriskiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am not entirely sure of my transliterations from english to sindarin and khuzdul, but I tried my best honestly. Also, I am not a native speaker of english so it is likely that I have made typos, mistakes, etc. I apologize. Correct me if you find an error in either my transliterations or my writing.</p>
<p>Transliteration:<br/>-Tauriel -> a daughter of forest (sindarin)<br/>-Kili -> a wedge or a wedger (khuzdul)<br/>-Amrâlime -> my love (khuzdul)<br/>-khazad -> dwarves (khuzdul)<br/>-nin maethor -> my warrior (sindarin)<br/>-khozoh men -> my hero (khuzdul)</p>
<p>Sources:<br/>-http://www.theonering.com/reading-room/poetry/nin-meleth-my-love-sindarin-love-poem<br/>-https://dwarrowscholar.wordpress.com<br/>-http://www.meryrose.altervista.org/html/modules.php?name=Khuzdul<br/>-https://www.lotro.com/forums/showthread.php?390991-Thramili-s-Khuzdul-Dictionary(revisited)</p></blockquote>





	The Daughter of Forest and the Wedger

Kíli, son of Dís, second-in-line to the throne of King Under the Mountain, a skillful warrior and a man brought on his death bed by an arrow of Morgul, woke up feeling like he had came back from an afterlife that had not yet begun. His limbs were heavy and his eyelids appeared unmoving, as he tried to open them. That was, until someone shook his shoulder gently, or at least what he thought was his shoulder. The disorientation was too much for him and puzzlement occupied his brain.

  
"What in the...?" Kíli was rather more nonplussed than incensed, when he finally succeeded in the task of seeing. He was laid on something hard and wooden and where in the Mahal´s name was Fili? Where was his brother?  
"Calm yourself, for no harm will come to you by me nor by anyone else," said a voice from above him. The serene ring of it brought only memories of hidden meanings and surreptitious glances. And of the night. It had been the Feast of Starlight, Mereth Nuin Giliath as the silvan elves said, when the stars had shone even to the dwarven company in the cells of Mirkwood and when Kíli had seen the bonafide light for the first time in his life. Even if it was considered cold by the standards of his kin, it had flamed a warm feeling in his chest. Warmth he had carried with him ever since.  
"When have I done what you say?" Kili spoke to the ceiling. He was a son of his mother by Mahal, so why did he want to flee so much? He sat up to lean against something to ready himself to face those eyes. The eyes as green as the foliage of the trees in the Wooden Realm, her realm.  
"You have not," Tauriel answered and it hurt how clearly Kíli could sense that well concealed smile, the slight twitch as she tried not to let emotion shown in her expressions.  
"You are not here. You're far away," Kíli stated bluntly.  
"I am right here," the silvan assured him. Kíli wanted to cry a little. How could she say so, when he knew that should he look there would be no one to see? Not even the pain of a wound caused by a poisoned orc´s arrow had compared to the agony that spread out from his heart every morning when he tried to chase a dream. To bury himself there, in the safety of a utopia.  
"You are walking in the starlight, alone. Alone in another world where I can't follow, where you belong" the dwarf said as if speaking the truth, which in his opinion he was. How could she be there? Amrâlime. Amrâlime. Amrâlime. It was his mantra. His own prayer. He couldn´t have admitted it but that precise prayer was not for Mahal, the creator of khazad. She had made him see the glow of starlight and doing so she had made him a blasphemer. A blasphemer to the most sacred, because when he reached for the greater he had abandoned Mahal. There was no mightier god to the khazad than Mahal and he could only lay his fate in his hands.  
"Sometimes I ignore your dwarven traits, until I am reminded about those with your stubbornness. I would have anticipated for a dwarf to trust his own instincts more. I am right here," the elf´s tone told of relief she had not bothered to camouflage. Thanking the valar for the continuation of his life she didn´t have the urge to not let Kíli see how much she had mourned.  
"I am a dwarf. Hence the dwarven nature of mine," the shorter archer joked, still too pained to turn his head. "Or have you forgot how us dwarves are?"  
"I have yet to forget anything about you," by her kin´s customs it was too forward to speak such words aloud, too soon, too fast and suddenly she wanted to take everything back. But that path was not for her. She had chosen the alternative that wasn´t really even an option but he had came and made it available to her.  
"I cannot believe you, because it is that my eyes have deceived me so often with your frame before with no repentance. To tell you a secret, My Lady, you are not here," the shorter one continued.  
"Kíli... Would you look at me?" the plea stabbed him like a knife.  
Kíli eventually turned his head, even though his whole body screamed for him not to comply. Let the dream continue, don´t disturb it and you might get a moment or two more with her presence.  
She stood there in all her grace, in all her power. She was like she was in the dreams. Capable, proficient. Everything he would ever need.  
"My Lady, would you be so kind as to let me touch you, feel that you´re solid flesh. That you´re with me."  
Wordlessly she acquiesced, coming closer to the table he lied on. She reached for the dwarf´s weakly offered hand. Her flesh and his, the palms of two warriors specifically two archers. As much as he would have liked his to have been a prince´s grip all it really felt like was a smith´s calloused fist, and as much as she would have wanted hers to have been a princess´ touch it had only the roughness of a guard´s captain. The daughter of forest and the wedger ran their fingertips on each other´s knuckles.

  
"Do you think she could have loved me?"  
"My opinion doesn´t matter, for she already does, nîn maethor."  
"For all its worth I want you to know that he does too. Love her, I mean. Khozoh men."

**Author's Note:**

> I am not entirely sure of my transliterations from english to sindarin and khuzdul, but I tried my best honestly. Also, I am not a native speaker of english so it is likely that I have made typos, mistakes, etc. I apologize. Correct me if you find an error in either my transliterations or my writing.
> 
> Transliteration:  
> -Tauriel -> a daughter of forest (sindarin)  
> -Kili -> a wedge or a wedger (khuzdul)  
> -Amrâlime -> my love (khuzdul)  
> -khazad -> dwarves (khuzdul)  
> -nin maethor -> my warrior (sindarin)  
> -khozoh men -> my hero (khuzdul)
> 
> Sources:  
> -http://www.theonering.com/reading-room/poetry/nin-meleth-my-love-sindarin-love-poem  
> -https://dwarrowscholar.wordpress.com  
> -http://www.meryrose.altervista.org/html/modules.php?name=Khuzdul  
> -https://www.lotro.com/forums/showthread.php?390991-Thramili-s-Khuzdul-Dictionary(revisited)


End file.
